Futari Nori No Jitensha
by synstropezia
Summary: Cinta tak abadi yang berputar jauh...


Fairy Tail bukan punya author, tetapi punya Hiro Mashima

Summary : Cinta tak abadi yang berputar jauh…

A/N : Halo minna! Kali ini saya mau membuat songfic dengan lagu yang berjudul Futari Nori No Jitensha kalau ga salah sih artinya sepeda berdua atau sepeda untuk berdua? Ya pokoknya ada kata sepeda sama dua aja, lagu ini dinyanyikan oleh JKT48 kalau penasaran bisa download lagunya.

Mari perkenalan terlebih dahulu, semuanya perkenalkan namaku adalah Lucy Heartfilia, kelas 9 SMP bersekolah di sekolah Fairy Tail. Aku adalah murid pindahan dari sekolah khusus perempuan yang cukup terkenal dikalangan orang menengah atau bahkan keatas. Meski terbilang anak baru, aku memiliki banyak teman dan yang paling dekat denganku adalah Natsu, selain karena tempat duduk kami yang saling bersebelahan, rumah kami juga bertetangga. Jadi, aku sering pulang bersama dengannya.

"Lucy, hari ini kita pulang bersama lagi bukan?" Tanyanya bersemangat seperti biasanya

"Tentu saja, tetapi aku lupa membawa sepeda"

"Kalau begitu nanti kamu duduk dibelakangku saja"

Kami berdua keluar dari kelas bersama-sama, setiap hari kami selalu pulang bersama, sepertinya aku mempunyai perasaan padanya. Aku suka padanya, Natsu menaiki sepedanya dan aku duduk dibelakangnya. Dia megendarai sepedanya dengan pelan, rasanya waktu berjalan dengan begitu lama, bagiku saat bersamanya serasa seperti berada di surga, ya…Surga dimana hanya ada kami berdua.

_Don't stop jangan hentikan_

_My love selama-lamanya_

_Tolong biarkah kulewat seperti ini_

_Go to kemana-mana_

_Heaven bila denganmu_

_Kuingin terus berlari_

_Cause I'm loving you_

Dari belakang aku hanya bisa melihat punggung Natsu. Kapan lagi aku bisa berdua bersamanya naik sepeda? Aku benar-benar tak kuat menahannya. Aku ingin mengatakan jika aku mencintaimu Natsu. Akhirnya kata-kata itu benar-benar keluar dari mulutku, meski aku mengatakannya seperti berbisik padanya. Lebih baik begitu, aku tak ingin Natsu mendengarnya.

_Tanpa menoleh belakang_

_Kebagian belakang sepeda_

_Yang kita naiki berdua_

_Aku diam-diam berbisik_

Kalian tau? Sebenarnya aku penasaran jika tadi dia mendengarnya apa responnya ya? Entah mengapa aku berpikir apa Natsu hanya menggangapku sebagai teman sekelas? Natsu berhenti dan memakirkan sepedanya, kami berjalan masuk menuju sebuah bukit. Memang biasanya sebelum pulang ke rumah kami sering mampir kesini. Hari ini rasanya begitu aneh, mengapa Natsu dari tadi diam saja? Padahal biasanya dia berisik, mengajakku bercanda, menjahiliku, dan akhirnya kami tertawa. Rasanya seperti tak ada Natsu disisiku, aku merasa sendirian.

_Ah, mungkin bagi dirimu_

_Hanya teman sekelas saja_

_Yang jalan pulangnya searah_

_Keberadaan yang seperti angin_

_Ah, yang selalu bercanda_

_Padahal kita slalu saling bicara_

_Mengapa hari ini?_

_Cinta tak abadi yang berputar jauh…_

Meski kami tak saling bicara, aku merasa puas bisa setiap hari bersamanya. Di bukit ini tersimpan begitu banyak kenangan, ada kalanya juga aku tidak pulang bersama Natsu, kalau tidak pulang bersama Natsu biasanya aku pulang bersama Levy, bagiku dia adalah sahabat terbaikku karena itu aku sering bercerita tentang Natsu padanya, perasaanku pada Natsu dan biasanya juga aku suka meminta saran padanya.

Pernah, dia memberikan saran kalau Natsu tak kunjung menyadari perasaanku maka aku harus menyatakan perasaanku terlebih dahulu. Tentu saja aku menolak mentah-mentah saran itu, setelah menolaknya Levy malah berkata kalau aku tak mau menyatakan perasaanku pada Natsu maka Levylah yang akan mengatakan perasaanku pada Natsu. Akhirnya aku memutuskan akan mengatakan perasaanku besok, Natsu kan cintaku masa Levy yang mengatakan perasaanku padanya? Seharusnya aku mengatakannya sendiri.

_Don't say jangan katakan_

_My love jawaban itu_

_Tinggal suatu hari nanti jadi kenangan_

_Be loved sampai kapapun_

_One way dalam dadaku_

_Bersama dirimu saja i'm so satisfied_

Saat aku terlarut dalam lamunanku, Natsu memanggil namaku beberapa kali. Sepertinya dia ingin berbicara padaku, ya ampun jantungku rasanya deg-degan apa yang akan dia katakan padaku?

"Lucy, aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu"

"Apa?" Tanyaku dengan wajah seperti biasanya, padahal sebenarnya hatiku dag-dig-dug

"Aku…Menyukai Gray!" Katanya sambil sambil tersenyum lebar

"…." Aku hanya terdiam mendengarnya

"Gommen, gommen aku kan hanya bercanda tadi aku berbicara seenaknya tanpa berpikir dulu"

"Lupakan, aku mau pulang kamu belum mau pulang kan? Jadi aku ingin meminjam sepedamu"

"Hey, tunggu!"

Aku tak mempedulikannya, langsung saja aku menaiki sepeda Natsu dan mengayuhnya, dari belakang aku melihat jika Natsu berusaha mengejarku, aku hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman lalu berkata.

"Kalau kamu mau sepedamu kembali, maka kejar aku!" Teriakku

"Lucy tunggu! Lucy!"

_Dengan pikiran seenaknya_

_Tidaklah perlu dibalas_

_Kukayuh sepeda dan melaju_

_Karena disitu ada jalan_

Akhirnya sampai juga di rumah, untunglah sekarang masih jam 3 sore jadi aku tidak akan dimarahi oleh ibu. Natsu masih mengatur nafasnya setelah itu dia berkata.

"Lucy kamu jahat sekali"

"Itu salahmu lagipula mengapa kamu berkata jika kamu menyukai Gray?"

"Gommen, kan aku hanya bercanda tidak biasanya kamu marah dengan candaanku, atau mungkin jangan-jangan…"

"Jangan-jangan apaan?"

"Kamu menyukai Gray, iya kan? Makanya saat berkata aku menyukai Gray kamu marah padaku"

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Natsu, aku kan marah karena dia berkata jika dia menyukai Gray makanya aku jadi cemburu, padahal sebenarnya aku tau dia hanya bercanda. Apa Natsu sama sekali tidak menyadarinya? Natsu tidak sadar jika aku menyukainya….

"Lucy kenapa kamu jadi diam saja?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mau masuk dulu"

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok di sekolah" Ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan

Aku masih kepikiran ucapan Natsu yang tadi. Mengapa dia berkata jika aku menyukai Gray? Dasar Natsu baka! Karena tak kuat menahannya, akupun menangis apa sia-sia saja jika aku mengutarakan perasaanku padanya? Tetapi aku tidak akan tau jika belum mencobanya, siapa tau masih ada harapan.

_Ah, mungkin bagi diriku _

_Dirimu yang berarti tidak menyadari apapun_

Keesokan harinya aku masuk sekolah seperti biasanya, mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasanya dan bersosialisasi seperti biasanya. Padahal sebenarnya pikiranku terganggu, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin segera mengutarakan perasaanku pada Natsu. Sorenya aku memutuskan untuk mengutarakan perasaanku padanya, tetapi betapa kagetnya aku ternyata dia memiliki urusan.

"Lucy, maaf sepertinya kita tidak bisa pulang bersama, aku harus bertemu dengan Erza"

"Memang kamu ada urusan apa dengan Erza?"

"Sudah dulu ya, nanti dia keburu pulang"

Karena penasaran, aku mengikuti Natsu dari belakang. Mengapa tiba-tiba sekali? Apa Natsu membuat onar lagi sehingga Erza sang ketua kelas memanggilnya? Sampailah aku di taman sekolah, kenapa dia pergi ke taman sekolah? Disana ada Erza, aku melihat mereka dari balik semak-semak, sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu sehingga aku memutuskan untuk mendekat. Jarakku dengan mereka sekarang cukup dekat, tetapi sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari keberadaanku.

"Erza, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu"

"Apa? Sepertinya kamu serius"

"Erza dari dulu sebenarnya aku…Aku mencintaimu! Maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?"

"Natsu? I…i…itu…Aku juga menyukaimu dari dulu. Aku ingin menjadi pacarmu"

"Syukurlah!"

Natsu memegang kedua tangan Erza, melihatnya membuat hatiku sangat sakit. Ternyata cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan! Natsu menyukai Erza bukan aku, sepertinya bagi Natsu aku ini hanya teman sekelasnya juga teman pulang searah. Aku tak kuat melihat mereka berdua, sekarang aku melihat bayanganku. Apa jika Natsu berpacaran dengan Erza berarti dia tidak akan dekat-dekat lagi denganku? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku sangat sedih, aku maju beberapa langkah mendekati bayangan Natsu, kini bayanganku dan bayangannya menyatu menjadi satu. Hanya bayangan kami, hati kami tidak menyatu menjadi satu…

_Cinta tak berbalas dari belakang_

_Ah, langit dikala senja_

_Seperti mewarnai kota_

_Kota…Terlalu sedih_

_Bayangan kita berdua menjadi satu.._

Tamat

A/N : Sorry kalau jelek, mungkin ini songfic pertama aku juga cerita pertama aku tentang Natsu dan Lucy. Feelnya dapet ga? Mohon kritik atau saran, flame juga boleh kok.


End file.
